The Last of Us
by Maple-Karma
Summary: When outbreak of a mutated strain of fungi hits, it leaves death, destruction, and tears in its wake. One affected by this is a man named Alfred. Ten years later, he isn't the same person he once was and has been caught up with smuggling this girl called Natalia out of Boston. But she's shown to be immune to the fungi. Will he survive this ordeal and what is to come?


Matthew found himself pushed back by his twin brother, Alfred.

Matthew's normally fluffy, long light blond hair tangled from the summer heat, his gray t-shirt with a red maple leaf on the front clinging to his slightly thin frame. His oval shaped glasses barely hanging onto his nose.

Alfred was nearly the same height as Matthew with a bit more muscle-tone in his arms and legs, his hair was shorter than Matthew's. Alfred's own square-shaped glasses were pressed up against his eyes.

Behind them was their younger brother, Cayden who wore a faded green tank top and dark colored shorts.

Cayden's black hair hung limply around his face, gray eyes in the same manner as Matthew's.

Wide and on the sliding door to their backyard.

"Matt...Cayden, stay away from the windows." Alfred ordered as he struggled with the pistol in his hand, trying to load it.

Matthew could see Alfred's rough hands were trembling as he tried to load the magazine into the 9mm pistol, he usually kept locked up in his desk. After struggling with it for a bit, the click could be heard.

"Alfred, what's going on?" Matthew asked, confused by this tense situation.

Cayden clutched onto the door frame, his nails digging into the dark colored wood.

"Its Machado...there's something wrong with him." Alfred gasped. "I think he's sick."

"Sick with what?" Matthew asked as he paced over to Alfred when a particular slam into the glass behind him startled the two.

Alfred pulled Matthew away from the window as the slamming continued.

"Carlos!" Alfred yelled, raising the gun. "Carlos, I'm warning you-!"

The glass shattered as a large heavy set man came barrelling through the glass door.

His tan skin was bloodied, he had brown hair tied into dreadlocks which were held back by a brown headband.

He wore a red tropical shirt with floral patterns decorating it and loose green shorts.

He raised his plump face on the brothers, blood dripping down his chin, the sclera of his eyes were bloodshot.

He let out a loud growl as he shambled to his feet, his limbs jerking around as if he was having some type of seizure.

"Carlos, I'm warning you, stay back!" Alfred screamed, holding the gun on this Carlos fellow.

Carlos didn't seem to listen and charged at the brothers as Alfred looked away and fired the pistol, directly aimed at Carlos' forehead.

Just as he was ready to jump them, Carlos fell to the ground, his body convulsing from the shot until he sat still on the floor.

A puddle of blood flowing around him.

Matthew was gripping Alfred's free arm so tightly that the knuckles of his fist began to turn white as he stared down at the dead body of their neighbor whom had tried to attack them.

Alfred quickly hauled the two out of that room.

"Guys listen to me, you need to stay calm alright?" Alfred said.

"Y-you shot him." Matthew finally gasped, struggling not to cry.

"Matt-"

"I saw him this morning going into to work, I gave him cup of coffee and everything."

"Matthew listen to me, there is something going on out there and we need to get out of here, alright?" Alfred said.

"Wait don't we need to get some things?" Cayden suggested.

"We don't have time." Alfred said, grabbing Cayden's shoulder and gently pulling him to the front door. "We need to get out of here, that's what we need to do."

Alfred grabbed the car keys off of the hook by the door as he pulled the two outside.

Alfred quickly slid into the driver's seat, Cayden quickly taking the passenger seat while Matthew took the backseat.

Alfred quickly started up the car and backed out of their driveway.

Cayden and Matthew watched as their home faded out of sight.

"Alfred what's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Its that Outbreak, the whole city is going to hell from what I've heard."

"Are we sick?" Cayden asked, looking over at Alfred.

"No...we're fine." Alfred said, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. "The reports said it was just affecting people in the city."

"Didn't Carlos work in the city?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah...he did."

Alfred turned the wheel as the car drove down a dirt path.

"Taking a shortcut."

"How bad is it out there?" Cayden asked as he glanced out the window.

"Not sure, the reports weren't giving much information and-" Alfred started to say when he gasped. "Oh no."

Matthew and Cayden both raised their line of vision and gasped.

Beside the dirt rode they were driving on was a two story home that was currently on fire.

The flames rose from the woods, sticking out amongst the surrounding field like a beacon.

"Shit no..." Alfred gasped as they drove by the house. "That's Francis' House."

Matthew looked back over the seat as the house's flames grew distant as they kept driving.

"I hope he got out..." Alfred mumbled under his breath.

The brothers sat in silence, listening only to the sounds of the car moving through the forest until an ambulance went speeding by with its siren blaring, startling Matthew.

"Oh no..." Alfred groaned, as his grip on the steering wheel tightened and the two could see why.

Traffic stretched from the highway all the way to the hospital.

That was almost a two hour wait and it didn't seem like budging anytime soon.

"Shit...its like everyone and their mother had the same idea." Alfred said. "C'mon move already."

"There's no one behind us, maybe we can back up?" Cayden said, glancing behind them.

"I guess we'll-"

"Guys-" Matthew said, his eyes were trained on the hospital as two bloodied forms wearing the hospital gowns came stumbling from the doors.

At the car in front of them, a man got out of the car yelling out, "Hey move it along already!"

"GUYS!" Matthew yelped, gaining his brothers' attentions.

One of the bloodied forms, this one male grabbing at the standing man and tossed him to the ground before jumping on him and tearing at his flesh, splattering the concrete ground with blood while the other form, this one female launched herself through the open car door and went right for the passenger.

The brothers could hear the passenger scream as blood painted the inside window of the car.

"Oh fuck!" Cayden cursed, holding his mouth and trying not to vomit.

"Drive..." Matthew said.

The bloodied man turned his sights on their car.

"ALFRED, DRIVE!" Matthew screamed, this snapped Alfred out of his gaze as he backed up the car and sped off, the clunk was heard as the bloodied man's face smashed into the door of the car.

"What the fuck was that?" Cayden said, looking back before raising his line of sight at the terrified face of his elder brother.

"What the fuck was that?!" he screamed.

"I don't know!" Alfred screamed back. "We just need to...FUCK! Which way do we turn?!"

"Try North and Pine!" Cayden yelled.

"What?!"

"It'll be a straight shot to the highway!"

Alfred whipped down the street Cayden suggested to find hundreds of people running from within the street. "Oh c'mon people move!"

"What are they running from?" Matthew asked.

"I can't go forward!"

"Then backup!" Cayden yelled.

"They're behind me too!"

"There!" Cayden yelled, pointing at a spot.

It was beside a flipped over truck and was the perfect size for the car to fit through.

"On it!" Alfred said, directing the car through that spot and as it reached the main road, lights shone through the windows of the driver's side of the car. "LOOK OUT!" was all Matthew could yell as the truck plowed into the side of their car.

Knocking the three brothers out.

**. . . . .**

Matthew was the first to come to from unconsciousness, he rubbed his head before flinching back. He could see another bloodied individual tearing apart the body of someone in a car close to the wreckage.

Matthew could see Alfred lying in the front seat, slumped over.

"Al...Alfred?" Matthew called.

No response, Matthew leaned forward and prodded the body.

"...Alfred...? Alfred wake up..." Matthew gasped. "No no no, please don't be dead."

"...uh?" Alfred mumbled as he sat up in his seat. "Oh my god you're okay."

Alfred looked back at his brother, "Yeah Matt, I'm the hero here and I'd never leave you."

Alfred turned his gaze on the door and wiggled it finding it stuck.

"Hold on Matt, I'll get us out of here." Alfred said, wiggling in his seat and aiming his foot at the window and slamming the heel of his foot into it several times until the window shattered.

Alfred hauled himself out of the totaled car, finding destruction all around him.

"Can I come out?" came Matthew's call.

"Yeah Matt." Alfred said, not bothering to look back at him, until when he heard Matthew trying to pull himself from the wreckage and looked back at him. "You okay?"

Yeah- ALFRED LOOK OUT!" Matthew shouted.

Alfred looked back up in time to be pounced by one of the bloodied people. Alfred gripped their thoat with a hand, trying to hold them away from him as they snapped at him with their jaws almost like some kind of rabid dog.

"Get off of me you maniac!" Alfred yelled.

Cayden came charging in, kicking the attacker off of Alfred before shooting them right in the head.

"You okay, Al?"

"Yeah." Alfred replied gasping "I'm okay. That thing took me by surprise."

"You guys alri-ah!" Matthew started to say when he gasped in pain.

"Matt, what's wrong?!" Alfred quickly asked running back over to Matthew, as Matthew tried to stand before falling right into Alfred.

"My leg...it hurts." Matthew gasped.

"Ah shit." Cayden cursed.

Alfred looked at Cayden, his gun in the younger's hands. "You know how to use that thing?"

Cayden looked at the gun in his hand before nodding.

"Good cause we'll need some cover." Alfred said as he pulled Matthew into his arms. "We're brothers and we aren't leaving each other behind."

"On it, you can count on me, Al." Cayden said."Let's hurry."

Alfred ran after Cayden, watching people running beside them to get away, many tripping over others. Some being attacked and killed right before their eyes.

Cars swerving into gas stations, causing explosions.

It was absolute utter pandemonium.

Ahead of the paniking crowds was a gas explosion, causing many to start to retreat.

Cayden noticed a gated fence to the alleyway, and waved Alfred to that area.

"This way! Through the alley!" he yelled.

Several others heard this and ran down that alley in an attempt to get away.

Once the three brothers made it, they found that several of the people had been attacked but continued to run and try to save themselves.

Cayden was running ahead and fired several shots.

"Hurry, they're climbing the fence!" he yelled. "In here!"

Alfred ran as much as he could when he reached the door where Cayden stood.

Cayden slammed the door on the Infecteds' hands, struggling to keep it closed.

"Go!" he shouted.

Alfred stopped and looked back at him. "what?!"

"Go you got Matthew! I can outrun them!"

Alfred clutched Matthew tighter to himself and grit his teeth.

"Don't you dare die, you hear?!" Alfred yelled as he ran for the door, slamming into it and now back outside. Alfred kept moving through the area, avoiding the sight of a man who had been grabbed by two Infected and torn into ribbons.

"Did we really just leave Cayden in there?!" Matthew yelled, looking back.

"He'll...be fine, alright?" Alfred gasped as he ran up hill, hearing the loud yells from the infected behind them. "we just need to keep moving, hang on to me bro."

Alfred kept hauling his way up the hill until he could see lights ahead of them.

Suddenly the Infected following the two were gunned down.

Alfred turned at them at first before looking back at the lights.

Coming up to the brothers was a soldier in heavy body armor, his face not seen. He was armed with an assault rifle.

"Sir we have civilians at the perimeter." the soldier said, possibly into a headset.

"Listen...dude...we've been through hell, please...my brother is hurt-" Alfred tried to say but when he took a step forward, the soldier aimed his weapon at the both of them.

"Stand back." the soldier ordered.

"But...Dude, we aren't Infected, he wasn't bitten we just-"

"Alfred...what's going to happen to Cayden?" Matthew asked, interrupting his train of words.

"He'll be fine, Matt. We'll meet up with him after this and stick together, alright?" Alfred said, clutching Matthew tighter.

"But sir-"

This raised the brothers attention.

"-they both couldn't be more than...yes sir..." The soldier paused as raised the gun again, this time not backing down.

"Oh shi-!" Alfred yelled, turning back to the hill as several shots rang out, as he did this Alfred lost his balance, and tumbled down the hill and lost grip on Matthew.

The soldier came down the hill, gun raised on Alfred's head.

Alfred raised his hands defensively.

"please...don't."

Alfred saw another gun raise to the soldier's head and fire, killing him.

Alfred glanced up to see Cayden standing there, gun in hand and shaking.

"I killed him..."

"It was for the best, Cay...that guy almost shot us-"

Alfred and Cayden both froze up when there was a strangled cry.

"Oh no." he gasped, moving onto his hands and knees and moving to another area as he did. "No no no no."

Alfred shuffled his way over to Matthew who was crying and whimpering as he held his stomach, the clothing area of which was becoming soaked in blood.

"Mattie, I need you to stay with me alright? I'm going to pick you up-" Alfred said, lifting Matthew up into his arms and feeling his heart drop when Matthew let out a pained cry. "I know it hurts but you just need to-...Matthew?" Alfred questioned, looked down at his brother.

Matthew's eyes started up at him but Matthew didn't make anymore sounds nor was he moving.

"No..." Alfred whispered. "No Mattie don't do this to me. No no no no..." Alfred couldn't stop the tears now as he held Matthew close. "Please no, Matt wake up..."

Cayden stood there in shock, feeling the tears drip out of his eyes as he watched his brother cradle the body of their dead brother as he sobbed into it.

"No Matt...we were...we were suppose to stay together. No one gets left behind, right? Matt please come back." Alfred begged.

"Please no..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes;<strong>

**This is a series which mixes aspects of Hetalia with the Last of Us.**

**Both being great series in their own sense.**

**This series is going to have the deaths of a lot of characters, both on scene and off.**


End file.
